Ten Times of Friendship
by masquradeXD
Summary: Ten times where Kurt, Evan, and Kitty showed how much they love each other. Friendship, humor, comfort. T for Teen profanity, mature and racial jokes, and adult situations.
1. After Summer Break

**I do not own X-Men Evolution**

_After Summer Break_

Katherine Pryde walked towards the mansion she resided at during the school year. Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Every normal person thought it was a school for the Artistically gifted, but in truth, it was a school for Mutants. Evolved Humans, SHIELD called it, humans whom possessed the X-Gene, a gene that gave you access to these weird, but cool powers. Kitty, as she was usually by her friends, or sometimes Kat by one of her best friends Evan Daniels, and then there was the famous Katchzen, given to her by her other best friend, Kurt Wagner. They where the three youngest of the senior X-Men team, and that was what had brought them together closer. She was really excited to see them.

She had been living there since she was fourteen, and there were some unforgettable experiences she had lived there. As she walked into the Grand Hall of the Mansion, she saw Bobby Drake, or also known as Ice Man, messing around with his crew of friends, that included Amara who was known as Magma, Jubilation Lee but everyone called her Jubilee, Boom Boom who was older than them, but still hung out with them. There where more, but they hadn't showed up yet. It was fun to see all your friends when the school year was about to start again.

Suddenly, her eyes were covered by some hands, and she heard a familiar voice. "Guess who?" She heard. A smile came across her face, she turned around seeing a dark skinned boy, in a purple hoodie and jeans, curly black hair. "Evan!" Kitty jumped, pulling him into a hug. "You finally ditched the stupid blond hair!"

Evan gave a chuckle. "What? A brother can't have blond hair?"

"It looks awful on a black guy." Kitty responded to him. Yes they teased him at times for being black, but it was just harmless fun. Like when the lights dimmed down or something they would be like 'Evan? Where are you? We can't see you! You know, cause your black!' He understood the jokes, and even made some himself, like when there was fried chicken for dinner, he would take off running, yelling 'Usain Bolt!'

"Way to sugar coat it." Evan responded. She hugged him tighter, it had been at least two months since she'd last seen him, or Kurt. Around three weeks into summer they had visited her in Deerfield, Illinois.

"Wind pipe, squeezed.. Can't.. Breathe..." Evan said, Kitty loosened her grip on him, laughing.

* * *

Kitty and Evan sat in the dorm room she shared with Rouge, Kitty sat on her bed, while Evan stood up. Rouge had come in earlier, but she had gone off to God knows where. "So, how was your summer?" Kitty asked Evan.

"Not bad, shame Knicks messed up in the play offs though." Evan said.

"Like, Evan you know I don't know anything about the basketball league." Kitty responded.

"NBA." Evan corrected.

"Yeah, whatever... I just know the rules for your sake." Kitty smiled. Evan took a little plastic ball and tossed it in her head. Kitty pouted.

Suddenly, they heard a bamf, right outside the door. Evan and Kitty exchanged a look, as a familiar blue furry boy, dressed in a red shirt, with a khaki jacket, and some cargo shorts. "Kurt!" Kitty sprung out of her bed, jumping on Kurt and hugging him. "Katchzen, so good to see you!" Kurt said. Then looked at Evan. "Dude!" Kurt exclaimed, letting Kitty go.

She laughed at their bromance. They were like male partners, only not gay. The two seconds it took for them to get to each other was like in slow mo, they ran to each other and hugged one another.

"Like, way to make me feel like a third wheel. Kitty Pryde should never be the third wheel." Kitty complained, obviously teasing them, but also at the same time serious. Kurt and Evan opened up their arms. Kitty laughed and ran in between them, as they hugged her.


	2. When Evan Got Hungry at Night

**I do not own X-Men Evolution**

_When Evan Got Hungry In The Middle Of The Night  
_

Evan Daniels woke up to darkness, his stomach churning and grumbling. He only wore some basketball shorts, a tank, and a giant blue hoodie. The only light he saw was the light of the TV in his and Kurt's room, and the sound from the title menu of the movie was exactly what had woken him up, GI Joe. Evan sighed as he slowly sat up from his bed and stood up. He looked at the clock he had on his room, '12:32 AM'. He got up and slowly walked to his door, as he opened the door and a beam of light hit is face, he squinted his eyes. The Hallway lights were always on. He looked to see very little students walking up the stairs and out and about.

Evan sighed as he turned on the lights to the kitchen, and took a glass of milk and a granola bar as he sat down by the table, his eyes closed. That last week had been pretty difficult, socially wise. Kitty had strained their relationship. Evan had tried to warn Kitty that she was dating a bad guy, when she took an interest in one of Evan's Skateboarding buddies, Jordan. Jordan had been known to sort of play girls, but she dated him anyway. Needless to say, it ended up like a sitcom situation, they broke up, then Kitty wanted to talk to Jordan again, but Evan didn't want her to, and neither did Jordan. Kitty followed Evan to were they hung out, and Jordan though Evan had planned it and made his friends stop hanging out with Kitty, Evan got mad at her and for that week, it had been a battle of custody for Kurt. Eventually Evan decided to let Kurt hang out with both of them, because he wasn't in charge of Kurt.

Evan sighed as he sat back on the chair and drinking the milk, using his sleeve to wipe the milk off the top of his lip. He heard the front door open, and the security code punched in, along with some sounds from someone walking up the stairs. Evan looked at the entrance to the kitchen to see who was passing by. It was Kitty, who was completely wet. She wore a green tank top, and some short shorts, her hair was loose, water dripping from it.

Evan acted like he wasn't interested in what happened to her, but he was, he wondered if someone had done it to her. He could also see her mascara was running, he didn't know if she had cried or anything, she had a bruise on her left cheek.

"Went for a late night swim?" Evan asked, standing up.

Kitty turned to him, he looked into her eyes. She _had_ been crying, and Evan noticed the bruise on her left cheek. She broke down, as she put her hands in front of her eyes, and started crying. Evan walked over to her with pace, holding her head against her chest.

"Hey, hey, hey." He tried comforting her, holding her tightly. "Kitty-Kat, calm down. Lemme get you a towel."

Evan ran off to the bathroom and got a towel, he ran back to the kitchen to see his brunette haired friend covering herself with her arms. Evan gave her the towel and took off his hoodie, and handed it to Kitty.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

Evan smiled at her, "No you're not."

Kitty sighed and took it, putting on the hoodie, and then put the towel on her head. Evan sat on the towel, and motioned for her to sit down. She did.

"What happened, girl?" Evan asked.

"Nothing. What do you care?" Kitty asked.

Evan sighed, "I do care. Now tell me." Evan looked her in the eye.

"I went to talk to Jordan down at the skate park. Him and his two friends chased me down with water balloons." Kitty explained.

Evan looked at the bruise on her cheek, Evan jumped to conclusions and he made spikes grow from his back, tearing through his tank. "Did he hit you?!" Evan asked outraged.

Kitty gently place her hand on her bruise. "No. No- I mean, I fell while I was running." She explained to him. Evan wasn't buying it, but he would take care of that later.

"Why did you talk to him? He's not gonna take you back. He doesn't deserve you." Evan told her, as he saw her wiping another tear from her face.

"I was trying to get him to stop being mad at you." Kitty told Evan. "I didn't want you to be mad at me anymore, so I tried to tell him that I forced you." Before Evan had time to respond, their blue furred friend came into the kitchen.

"What is all ze fuss?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes. Evan looked at Kurt and explained what happened to Kitty.

"Zat Arschloch!" Kurt exclaimed in out rage.

Evan looked back at Kitty. "You're stupid." He told her, playfully.

"Please tell me you guys are going to kiss and make up?" Kurt asked Kitty and Evan, as Evan sat back down next to the table.

"I've been wanting to since I told her we weren't friends anymore." Evan responded. Kitty smiled and got up, putting her arms around Evan, and sitting on his lap sideways, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes! Finally!" Kurt explained, but then they heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"Kurt," Kitty looked at Kurt. "Port us to our rooms!" She yelled-whispered.

* * *

That day at school, Evan walked towards where he usually was with the skaters. He walked towards Jordan with dark intentions.

"Evan, my G. Hey man, we cool, I was messin' when I said you couldn't roll with us no mo'." Jordan said. Evan kept walking, lifting his fist and dropping it on Jordan's nose, as Jordan flew down to the ground and his friends went to check on him. Evan just kept walking.


End file.
